supernaturalfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Benutzer Blog Kommentare:SPNAddictedAjay/Fanfiction - Carry on Teil 3 - Age of Gomorrha/@comment-24260466-20141102140620
"Damit wäre das dann wohl erledigt und Connor kümmert sich um unseren 'Besuch'. Was machen wir jetzt?", fragte Mei durch die Runde. Doch irgend etwas schien nicht zu stimmen. Alles war plötzlich wie gestoppt, als hätte man bei einem Film auf die Pausentaste gedrückt. "Was zur Hölle is denn jetzt kaputt?", als wenn sie das nicht schon wüsste. Sicher, dass Azrael dafür verantwortlich war, drehte sie sich um in der Hoffnung ihren Schutzengel zu sehen. Es war jedoch etwas komplett anderes. Sie schien im Himmel zu sein. Weit und breit war nichts zu sehen. Keine Seele, kein Engel, nichts. Wie von alleine trugen ihre Füße sie in eine Richtung, als würde sie von etwas angezogen werden. Nach einer halben Ewigkeit, schien sie endlich etwas zu sehen, was jedoch alles übertraf, was sie je gesehen hatte. Es war ein grelles, goldenes Licht, welches aber nich weh tat in den Augen. Es war warm und freundlich. Doch dort war noch etwas Anderes. Es waren zwei riesige, schwarze Flügel. Jeder einzelne war bestimmt zwei Meter lang. Ehrfürchtig ging Mei langsam um die Gestalt herum und erblickte ein ein ihr bekanntes Gesicht. Es war Azrael, welcher jedoch sehr viel jünger aussah, ohne Sorgen und voller Kraft. Er kniete vor dem Licht und stützte sich an einer riesigen Sense ab. Mit einem Mal fing eine gewaltige Stimme an zu sprechen. Man konnte nicht erkennen, ob sie weiblich oder männlich war. "Dein Name ist Azrael. Du bist der Erste von euch Geschwistern. Dein Bereich wird sein das Ende. Jedes Wesen, das ich erschaffe wird auch irgend wann der Zeit erliegen. Führe ihre Seelen in den Himmel, oder entscheide für eine andere Möglichkeit. '' ''Der Tod soll deine Aufgabe sein. '' ''Durch die Klinge in deiner Hand fließt meine Kraft, genau wie durch diese Waffen." Ein gewaltiges Leuchten erschien und auf einem Podest lagen verschiedenste Waffen, darunter auch das schwarze Engelsschwert, daneben ein gold-glänzender Speer. Der Speer des Schicksals. Es ging weiter mit einem weißem Bogen, welcher mit silbernen Schnörkeln versehen war, genau wie der Köcher und in den Pfeilspitzen waren Ornamente eingraviert. "Dieses Ornament...", sie nahm das Engelsschwert in die Hand und stellte fest, dass es an jeder der noch folgenden Waffen vorhanden war. Es war Henochisch. "Göttlich", war die Überstzung. "Doch eins soll dir gesagt sein!", ''die Stimme, war es Gott?, war ernst. ''"Dadurch, dass in ihnen meine Kraft fließt, sind es die einzigen Waffen, mit welchen man mich verletzen kann. Wähle weise, wem du diese Waffen überreichst mein Sohn!" Erst jetzt sprach auch der Todesenegl.'' "Jawohl Vater. Ich werde dafür sorgen, dass nur Erwählte diese Gotteswaffen führen und nutzen können!", ''auch seine Stimme war jung und voller Tatendrang. Am liebsten hätte sie noch mehr erfahren, jedoch wurde die Jägerin wieder zurück in die Realität gezogen, in welcher wohl gerade mal ein paar Sekunden vergangen waren. Wieder bei der Gruppe angekommen hustete Mei los. Anscheinend hatte ihr Körper die Luft angehalten und ihre Beine fühlten sich taub an. "Verfickte Scheiße!", fluchte sie zwischen mehreren malen des Hustens. Verwirrte und erschrockene Blicke trafen den Engel. "Mei ist alles okay? Was ist los?", fragte Johnny welcher neben ihr stand und das Mädchen leicht am Arm hielt. Sie nahm einen Schluck aus ihrer Bierflasche und fing dann langsam an zu sprechen. "Ja... es geht schon wieder. Und ich glaub ich weiß jetzt, warum Az so eine Große Rolle in der ganzen Sache spielt." Fragende Augen durchbohrten sie. "Az war der erste Engel. Geschaffen um Seelen der Toten in den Himmel oder in die Hölle zu geleiten. Aber er war auch dafür verantwortlich, dass die Gotteswaffen in die richtigen Hände kommen." Jetzt meldete sich Draco zu Wort: "Heißt das, er weiß wo sie versteckt sind? Kannst du mit ihm reden? Dann kann er uns doch hefen, oder nicht? Ich meine-", plötzlich bekam er kein Wort mehr raus. Der Engel hatte ihm einfach mal die Stimme ausgeknippst. "Sorry Drizzy, aber du kannst einen echt nerven.", kicherte sie leicht. "Bitte zeig mir wie das geht!", forderte der Wichester. Draco schaute sie finster an, doch konnte er nicht anders als dann zu grinsen. Er wusste selbst, dass die Jägerin es nicht böse meinte. "Ich werde ihn wohl eh sehen, sobald ich nachher schlafen gehe. Da werde ich Az direkt ausfragen, aber jetzt: lasst uns erstmal weiter den Abend genießen, schließlich haben wir erst 22 Uhr.", ein zustimmendes Nicken kam von jedem. Sie setzten sich auf die Couch, oder an den Tisch zurück, redeten und lachten sogar. Ihre Zeichnung war schon längst fertig und lag auf dem kleinen Couchtisch, neben ihrer Bierflasche.